Yuna and the Return of the Princess
Yuna and the Return of the Princess is the final movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Summery Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz and Scrappy-Doo are the only hope of destroying the Amulet of Power and defeat the Darkness once and for all. Plot Journey to the Roads/The Road to Jafar's Tower/The Spell Battle Princess Yuna and her friends are following Sméagol. Then, They arrived the exact way they've first left. But, What they didn't know is that it's a dangerous risk they're taking. Meanwhile, Master Eon leads the others to where Jafar regroups more dark armies and confront him. As they did, Eon and Jafar began their dual and Master Eon defeated Jafar by destroying his staff and which had made him powerless and was send to Tartarus along with Queen Chrysalis, Ahuizotl, Zigzag and Merlock. And Thaddeus E. Klang was send back to prison. Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Solarna's Nightmare Meanwhile, The Fellowship and their allies had a celebration in Equinelantis. And John Smith and Star Swirl had their discussion about Yuna and her friends making their way closer to Armageddor. That night with the Foals, Yuna remembered about how her mother told her about how she visited the CMC's dreams: Scootaloo was the first, Sweetie Belle was next, And Apple Bloom was the latest one before the CMC together. Yuna decided to work her magic to enter some dreams while Sméagol keeps watch on the others. In Sharon's dream, Sharon was claiming her own kingdom as to watch over the Autobots and their descendants, The Maximals. Yuna was there visiting her dream and who was happy for her. When Sharon woke up, Cassim was covering her with her blanket and she told him about Yuna visiting her dream. In Solarna's Dream, She was being controlled by Malefor and the Darkness. Yuna told her to stand up for herself and do what she can to escape her nightmare and she did. As she woke up, Everyone was worried about her. The next day, Master Eon foretold that the two alicorn princesses with purest hearts will take the throne to all of the creatures great and small and explain to Celestia that she and Sharon must go with him to Syracuse where the enemies of Armageddor will strike. Welcome to Syracuse/The Decline of the Twelve Cities Celestia, Sharon and Master Eon arrived in Syracuse, They soon met Prince Proteus. He told them that his father, King Dymas was in his dark mood of despair. Then, They spoke with the king about the upcoming war and explain that there's hope for his people. It took some time, But they've gain his support if Proteus trusts Princess Sharon, So does he. Soon, The decline was made upon the twelves cities where there's a underground shelter to protect women and children. Cross-roads of the Fallen Alicorn/The Great Battle Arriving/Sméagol's Warning Meanwhile, Sméagol led Yuna and her friends to the Cross-road of the fallen Alicorn. The great battle had arrived and Syracuse will be in great danger. Sméagol led Yuna and the others the stairway to Armageddor and warned her about the Dark Tunnel, Giant Spiders and the Darkness watching out for them. Sharon's Task/The Dark Invasion/All Beacons Lighting/Hiccup's Decision Sharon was given a special task to light the beacon at the crack of dawn. Meanwhile, There was a dark invasion arriving not far from Syracuse led by Drago Bludvist as Hunter and the warriors begin their battle. It was the crack of dawn, All the Beacons were lighting everywhere in each locations. At Berk, Hiccup decided to prepare his vikings for battle. Master Eon's Pupil/Climbing the Stairs/Defending Syracuse Later, Hunter and his archers retreated to Syracuse and explained the Drago's whereabouts to King Dymas and he plans to act quickly for the great battle. Meanwhile, Sméagol leads Yuna and her friends up the stairs in hopes to reach Armageddor soon. Master Eon prepare the soldiers of Syracuse ready for battle to arrive soon. Allegiance to Dymas/Never give up hope/The Sacrifice to Proteus Meanwhile, King Dymas gave his support to Princess Sharon for leading the attack with her mother. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are getting close on top in hopes to return home someday. Back at Syracuse, Celestia and Sharon are preparing for battle, Master Eon advised Proteus to be careful while buying enough time. Preparing for Battle/The Skylanders Takes the Paths of Ruins Back with the others, Solarna, Hiccup, Reggie, Jenny, Kane, Pythor P. Chumsworth, King Lagravis, King Crominus, Queen Crunket and King Fluminox are leading an army of the Mabu Defense Force, Atlawas, Turkey Warriors, Vikings, Serpentine, Lion, Crocodile, Eagle, Gorilla, Raven, Rhino, Wolf, Bear and Phoenix tribal armies ready for battle in Syracuse. The Skylanders took the paths of the ancient ruins of the Skylanders Prophecy. The Vikings go to War/The Armies of Righteousness/The Siege of Syracuse The Vikings are prepared for battle and they gathered their dragons, The Mabu Defense Force, Atlawas, Turkey Warriors, Serpentine and Chima armies are also prepared for battle. The Skylanders meanwhile took the secret passage to Syracuse. Then, They've stumbled upon the heart of the Ruins. The siege of Righteousness with a whole family of Anthropomorphic Tribe of Civilized Mammals, Birds, Reptiles, Amphibians, Fish Invertebrates and other creatures. They've agreed to fight for all worlds form beyond. Back at Syracuse, Proteus was badly injured and was brought to Princess Celestia to heal him. Soon, Sharon and Master Eon must lead the army as they hold them off the dark armies of Orcs, Goblins, Trolls and Demons until the Giant Battering Ram approaches. Invading the Dark Voyage/The Lairs of the Spiders/The Simple Courage/The Hammer of the Underworld Meanwhile, The Skylanders and the Anthropomorphic Animals invaded the Dark Voyage Ships to sail to Syracuse. Back with Yuna and her friends, They've made it on top of the stairway. Then, Sméagol led them through the dark tunnel. The rest of Yuna's friends got lost, Yuna couldn't find Sméagol or her friends anywhere as she tries to avoid the Giant Spiders. Finally, They're reunited. Sméagol continues on leading them the right path. Back at Syracuse, The Battering Ram was about to break through. Master Eon and Sharon must do what they can to defend the twelves cities. Proteus back on his feet/Breaking the Gate of Syracuse/The Choices of the Foals Meanwhile, Celestia has finally healed Proteus and ready to fight again. Back at the Gate, The dark army has broken through as Master Eon and Sharon kept the army going. Meanwhile, As Yuna was about to give up, All of her friends even Sméagol made their choices and they choose to never give up and vouched for her to never give up. That made Yuna feel much better. So they continued on until they reached Armageddor. Drago Bludvist's Hour/The Ride of the Calvery/The Battle against the Mumakil and Haradrim Drago Bludvist rode his Red Death, Master Eon came face to face with him. As Drago was about to strike, A horn was heard. Toothless and Nightstar led the dragons. Hiccup leads the army of Vikings Warrior Turkeys, Mabu Defense Force, Atlawas, Serpentine and Chima armies began charging and the battle is on. As the dark army falls back, The Mumakil and Haradrim came as the battle goes on. A Far Country/The Alpha and his Prey/The Black Ships/The Death of Drago In the main palace of Syracuse, Sharon and Master Eon had a small talk about a far country. As the Black Ships arrived, The enemies thought that reinforcements had come. But the Skylanders had come just in time for the rescue along with a whole army of Anthropomorphic Animals. Meanwhile, The righteous army are winning the battle against the Mumakil and Haradrim. When suddenly, Drago came to an ambush. Hiccup was badly injured, Astrid, Solarna and the others came to stop Drago. The fight goes on for minutes after they took down Drago's Red Death, And Kane finished Drago off with his dagger. And so ends Drago Bludvist, Hiccup was alright. Everyone was relieved. Victory in Syracuse/Home of the Healing There was a victory in Syracuse, King Dymas has given Princess Sharon his huge debt of Gratitude. Soon, The injured allies are healed thanks to Sharon and Solarna's magic. The Dark Tower/The Last Debate/Sharon and Solarna takes her stand to lead At the Dark Tower, Yuna and her friends are getting really close to Armageddor. Back at Syracuse, Our Heroes had a discussion about buying Yuna and her friends enough time to destroy the Amulet in Mount Diablo. Sharon and Solarna agreed and took the stand to lead. Armageddor The Land of Evil/The Alliance of the Righteous Armies In Armageddor, Yuna and her friends made it. Soon, They've encountered the company of Orcs, Goblins and Demons marching to prepare for battle. So they quickly sneak right passed them. Meanwhile, The Alliance of the Righteous Armies of Men, Elves, Dwarves, Equines, Alvatar warriors, Atlawas, Mabu Defense Force, Vikings, Turkeys, Serpentine and Chima armies came dear the gates of Armageddor to keep the Darkness's sight fixed upon them. The Dark Gates Open/Getting close to save all worlds/The Last Battle At the Dark Gates, The Dark Armies had come as Sharon and Solarna gave her biggest speech. Meanwhile, Yuna and the others were getting close to Mount Diablo as they stick together. There was a last battle, Sharon and Solarna lead the whole army into the attack. Mount Diablo/The Eagles are Coming/The Darkness's Defeat/The End of All Things At Mount Diablo, Yuna had the chance to destroy the Amulet of Power. But the power of the amulet got the best of her. Yuna says "The Amulet is mine." and wore the amulet around her neck. Soon, Sméagol had find the amulet and took it off of Yuna. And he did as Yuna charges at him knocked the the Amulet into the lava and the Amulet of the Darkness was finally destroyed. Soon, They've escaped from Mount Diablo erupting when the great eagles came to the rescue. The Darkness was defeated, Yuna and her friends will be back home together again until the end of all things. The Fellowship Reunited Again/The Day of Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna Soon, Yuna woke up and see that she was home. The Fellowship was reunited once again. Sharon and Solarna were proclaimed the Princesses of Autobots and the Maximals, They also took the throne of the Castle of the Two Sisters as it was rebuilt. It was the proudest moment of all, Even for Princess Yuna and her friends. Homeward Bound/The Greatest Honor of Yuna and her friends Yuna, her friends and families returned home in Equestria. Everyone and everypony rejoiced, A huge honor was made for Princess Yuna and her friends. The film ends with Yuna winked with a smile and the screen goes black. Trivia * *This film is based off The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. * Songs # Scenes #Journey to the Roads/The Road to Jafar's Tower/The Spell Battle #Return to Equinelantis/Yuna visiting dreams/Sharon's Dream/Solarna's Nightmare #Welcome to Syracuse/The Decline of the Twelve Cities #Cross-roads of the Fallen Alicorn/The Great Battle Arriving/Smeagol's Warning #Sharon's Task/The Dark Invasion/All Beacons Lighting/Hiccup's Decision #Master Eon's Pupil/Climbing the Stairs/Defending Syracuse #Allegiance to Dymas/Never give up hope/The Sacrifice to Proteus #Preparing for Battle/The Skylanders Takes the Paths of Ruins #The Vikings go to War/The Armies of Righteousness/The Siege of Syracuse #Invading the Dark Voyage/The Lairs of the Spiders/The Simple Courage/The Hammer of the Underworld #Proteus back on his feet/Breaking the Gate of Syracuse/The Choices of the Foals #Drago Bludvist's Hour/The Ride of the Vikings/The Battle against the Mumakil and Haradrim #A Far Country/The Alpha and his Prey/The Black Ships/The Death of Drago #Victory in Syracuse/Home of the Healing #The Dark Tower/The Last Debate/Sharon and Solarna takes her stand to lead #Armageddor The Land of Evil/The Alliance of the Righteous Armies #The Dark Gates Open/Getting close to save all worlds/The Last Battle #Mount Diablo/The Eagles are Coming/Chernabog's Defeat/The End of All Things #The Fellowship Reunited Again/The Day of Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna #Homeward Bound/The Greatest Honor of Yuna and her friends Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225